


comfort movies

by pepperdemon



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, billys just sad, hand holding, i'm terrible at writing dialogue, originally wrote this for comfort due to stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperdemon/pseuds/pepperdemon
Summary: billy can't stop thinking about the recent situation with his mom, so he visits stu to get his mind off of things
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Kudos: 5





	comfort movies

billy snapped back into the present, he stared down at the VHS's scattered across his lap, he had zoned out and thought about his mom again. he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before breathing out a deep sight. he didn't want to admit to himself how much it had all gotten to him, he felt stupid for getting so emotional over something unchangeable, he knew it was set in stone at this point. all he wanted was to take his mind off of it, even if it was for an hour or less.

billy went back to what he originally intended on doing. he scanned each VHS he had, tossing some aside in disinterested with an occasional huff, he rummaging through tape to tape, he really just needed some blood, guts and screams to take his mind off of his stupid emotions. he wanted something familiar, something he'd seen before just for the comfort and the knowledge of what was to come. because even if life was fast, confusing and unfair, he atleast knew what to expect in his movies.  
billy sorted through all the tapes until he landed on the one, a small grin grew up onto his face as he stared down the cover he was all too familiar with, that dark black background, that bright orange that stuck out like a sore thumb, that bold font scrolled atop the cover, _halloween_ it read. he dragged his thumb across the small creases in the cover. he pulled himself from the foot of his bed and crawled to the vhs player, but just before he was about to pop in the tape a single name popped into his head, stu. how could he forget about stu.  
billy pulled his arm back slowly, he knew it just wouldn't be the same without stu. sure, he had watched movies on his own plenty of times, but billy knew he needed the rambunctious blonde with him in a time like this. he needed someone that really understood him, and he knew stu would be there for him with open arms. stu was always so loyal to him, even after he discussed his recent revenge plan, any normal person would go as white as a sheet and cut contact with billy if he told them his ideas, maybe even call the cops. but not stu.  
billy hopped up off the floor with the VHS still in his hands. guess it was time for a little visit.  


* * *

a small clinking sound emitted from the window, abruptly breaking the brain melting silence in the room. stu snapped out of any concentration he had, he disregarded his already neglected homework and hopped off his bed to investigate the sound. he pulled back the windows curtains, he recoiled a bit when he was met with billy, a small grin placed on his face, hands gripping under the small gap between the window and the sill that was originaly intended for a small draft of outside air.

stu pulled the rest of the window open so billy could climb inside. billy quickly pulled himself through the window before dusting himself off as stu looked on with a furrowed brow and a puzzeled smile.  
"billy.. how did you climb the..??" stu's voice rose as he spoke. he pointed back at the window, looking at it and then back at billy before shutting it as he stared at the other boy. billy deflected the question by pulling the halloween tape out of his back pocket. it sat loosely in the pouch and really could have fallen out at any second. billy was lucky, well, this time atleast.  
"up for a movie tonight?" the boy said as he shook the tape back and fourth as he gripped it with his middle finger, index finger and his thumb. stu's expression softened as he stared back at the unfinished homework and then back at the boy infront of him, he rose his brow as he spoke, "ah, why not" he shrugged his shoulders and chuckled a bit. 

* * *

the boys were nestled together side by side in the dark on stu's bed. billy always thought stu's room was comfy whenever they watched movies, especially now when he needed it the most. he thought the combined body heat form stu and himself was nice too, it was much better than the cold breeze out side.

after awhile, stu's attention on the movie had diverged. billy mostly had his attention on the movie still, but stu had broke away for a second. he dragged his finger tips lightly over the other boys hand, his eyes still glued on the film while he laid his hand over billys. he was suprised when he noticed the other boy not pull away, instead he slid his hand out from under stu's a bit before laying his thumb over the back of the other boys hand. making stu smile softly before returning back to the film.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a actual year since I've fully completed a fanfic or any kind of writing at all ._. oof.  
> luckily i think I've improved at least a bit since the last time i ever posted here, my writing is far from perfect but i'm doing my best


End file.
